Story Time with Frances
Story Time with Frances '''is a Frances DVD upcoming in Janurary 21, 2014. Plot: Once upon a time, Gloria, Albert, Harrie, Darbie and the rest of the gang joined Frances on some storybook adventures! With the help of classic fairy tales including Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Jack and the Beanstalk, King Midas, Rumpelstiltskin, Little Red Little Hood, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, The Gingerbread Man, The Fisherman and His Wife, The Lion and the Mouse and more. When you open this book, Frances shows that stories, imagination and friends can lead to Happily Ever After! Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *Harrie Badger *Darbie Badger *Barkie the Dog *Cuddles the Cat *Ms. Turner *Mr. Bookworm The Story - Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Narrator (Ms. Turner) *Goldilocks (Darbie) *Papa Bear (Dad) *Mama Bear (Mom) *Baby Bear (Gloria) The Story - Jack and the Beanstalk *Narrator (Frances) *Jack (Albert) *Jack's Mom (Darbie) *Cow (Barkie the Dog) *Goose (Cuddles the Cat) *The Giant (Harrie) The Story - King Midas *Narrator (Dad) *King Midas (Albert) *Princess Abigail (Frances) *Frederick (Uncle Roger) *King George (Grandpa) *Prince Charming (Harrie) The Story - Rumpelstiltskin *Narrater (Ms. Turner) *The Gaurd (Dad) *Rumpelstiltskin (Albert) *The Young Lady and the Queen (Darbie) *The King (Harrie) The Story - Little Red Riding Hood *Narrator (Frances) *Little Red Riding Hood (Gloria) *Little Red Riding Hood's Mom (Mom) *Wolf (Albert) *Grandma (Darbie) The Story - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * The Story - The Gingerbread Man *Narrator (Ms. Turner) *Gingerbread Man (Dad) *Old Woman (Frances) *Cow (Darbie) *Horse (Harrie) *Fox (Albert) The Story - The Fisherman and His Wife *Narrator (Dad) *Fisherman (Albert) *Fisherman's Wife (Aunt Melta) *Magic Fish (Frances) The Story - The Lion and the Mouse *Narrator (Frances) *Lion (Dad) *Mouse (Gloria) *Hunter # 1 (Harrie) *Hunter # 2﻿ (Darbie) The Story - The Reluctant Dragon *Narrator (Ms. Turner) * The Story - The Elves and the Shoemaker *Narrator (Frances) *The Shoemaker (Albert) *Elf 1 (Uncle Roger) *Elf 2 (Grandpa) *Elf 3 (Darbie) *Elf 4 (Gloria) The Story - The Princess and the Pea *Narrator (Ms. Turner) *Princess (Frances) *Mother (Mom) *Father (Dad) *Prince (Albert) The Story - Cinderella *Narrator (Mr. Bookworm) *Cinderella (Frances) *Gaurd (Dad) *Godmother (Aunt Melta) * Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Imagine That! #In the Library #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #The Bears Came Back to the Mountain #I'm the Giant #The Spinning Wheel #Oh Dear! What Can the Matter Be? #The Fishing Song #I'm a Dragon #Friends are Special #Dancing Shoes #The Castle Song #Reading is Fun Stories: *Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Jack and the Beanstalk *King Midas *Rumpelstiltskin *Little Red Riding Hood *The Boy Who Cried Wolf *The Gingerbread Man *The Fisherman and His Wife *The Lion and the Mouse *The Reluctant Dragon *The Elves and the Shoemaker *The Princess and the Pea *Cinderella Speical DVD Features: *"Stories for Frances"''' featurette *Languages: English, French or Spanish